Aigin
by Iemarya
Summary: [Advent Children][VincentXOC] Vincent meets a talented Singer at Tifa's bar & comes to know her better than they both thought. [May be rated Higher depending on how the story changes.][Aigin means: Lover of Poem or Song]
1. Prologue: When Raindrop's Fall & Memorie

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Vincent or any of the Advent Children Charecters. I do not own any of the songs I will use in here (Which will be mentioned later on) I do, however own Alexandra & an empty box of Pocky. I have never played FFVII, so please bear with me.

* * *

**_Prologue Preview:_** Tifa goes to visit Vincent, who has no spoken to anyone for the past two years.

* * *

**_Song:_** Sakura Drops by Utada Hikaru

* * *

Prologue: When Raindrop's Fall & Memories are Found

It had almost another two years after the last battle with evil. Everyone seemed calmer, almost tranquil. Tifa still ran her Bar Seventh Heaven, which had now become more of a Club for aspiring musicians to play at. Cloud now lived not far from Tifa & watched the orphans when Tifa left to get the Club ready. The Turks watched over the City now with everyone else. Kadaj, Loz & Yazoo had helped out since the battle. It turned out that they were being contolled & were actually really nice people. **(A/N: At least, that's what I hope happens in the movie.)** Things had been peaceful. The only thing that caused tension was where another one of there friends were.

_The Summer that started to fall..._

It all started when Tifa desided to pay the friend a visit. It was raining on that June day & it took her almost three hours to get there by train. When she arrived, she checked her instructions on how to get there in her hand. When she looked up to see where she had ended up, she saw a desent looking house in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors. It was just a house by itself with a Cherry Blossom Tree at the side of it.

"Yup. That's his place alright." She said to herself as she walked up to the door & rang the doorbell. When a man with long black hair & blood red eyes stared back at her, she knew it was him.

"It's been a while Vincent. We have something to discuss." Tifa said. Vincent said nothing and let her inside, even though he wasn't to thrilled about it.

_You can seal your past somewhere..._

Tifa held a cup filled with a red juice in her palm & sat down to talk to Vincent.

"Why did you move all the way out here Vincent? Explain this to me." Tifa said half angry & half worried.

"I just wanted to get away from everything. I's that ok?" Vincent asked sounding like he was taunting her.

"That's beside the point. You could have at least told us where you were going. Do you have any idea how long it took me to track you down?" she asked, now annoyed with Vincent. "All I wanted to do these last two years was to find you. But, then you had to go & leave without telling anyone where you were going or nothing." Vincent looked out the window & wasn't really listening to Tifa at all. He knew when he decided to leave, Tifa would have been upset with him. She was kind of like the younger Sister who thought they knew more than the older Brother. The next thing he heard was "Are you listening to me?" Vincent suddenly jerked to attention.

"Huh? Yeah... yeah. Moving made you angry. Got it." he said. Tifa sighed.

"I'm just worried about you is all." she said as she bent over, clasping her hands together & placing them on her forehead. Then, she noticed it. "So, you still have it." she said.

"Have what?" Vincent asked her. Tifa, still bent over, unclasped one of her hands to point over past the window. Vincent looked where she pointed & saw what she meant. It was a beautiful Black Grand Piano. It glistened with the sun coming though the rain splattered windows. "Oh. That. Yeah." Vincent said, a sadness in his voice. He turned away from the Piano & looked back to Tifa who was know sitting up straight.

"Listen, I know it's been hard on you. Hell, it's been hard on everyone. but you have to move on with life alright? You can't keep dwelling on things that aren't your fault or things you can't control."

"I COULD HAVE HELPED HER!" Vincent yelled. He relized what he said & drew back. He hadn't meant to shout, it just kinda happened. He calmed back down & looked to Tifa, unphased by his yelling. Tifa got up & walked over to Vincent. She kneeled down by him. "I'm sorry." he said.

"It's ok." she replied.

_That has nothing to do with this..._

Around a few hours of more talking between the two, Tifa desided she had to go back & open the Bar for that night. Her & Vincent stood in the doorway when she asked him.

"Do you want to come to?" she asked. Vincent was a little shocked by this. "I mean, just to go & let everyone know your alright." she added. Vincent thought a little & shook his head in a typical 'yes' manner. Tifa smiled & grabbed Vincent's wrist before he had the chance to change his mind. Tifa was happy for two reasons. One was that she was happy he would get to see everyone again. But mostly, the other was that she had a little plan that she hoped would work & help bring him out of his guilt from so many years ago.

_It can't be helped..._


	2. Chaptire One: A Beautiful Person in Both

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Vincent or any of the Advent Children Charecters. I do not own any of the songs I will use in here (Which will be mentioned later on) I do, however own Alexandra & an empty box of Pocky. I have never played FFVII, so please bear with me.

* * *

**_Chaptire Preview: _**Alexandra goes to the Club she is to sing at. On the way she runs into a person who works there

* * *

**_Song:_** Heart of the Sword by TM Revolution

* * *

Chaptire One: A Beautiful Person in Both Directions

Her Father had not been happy she was going to sing at yet another bar. She was only 18 years old, but she had sang her whole life. Her Sister had already gone on to make it big, only to crash & burn. He just didn't want to see his last little girl go though that. He thought he was trying to protect her when, in fact, he was only keeping her back from success. He knew she could sing. The way her soft, yet strong powerful voice would echo though the halls of the house. He knew she could, but he didn't want her to. But, she kept singing, no matter what he said.

_You can't see all my hard efforts..._

A young girl began to get ready for her gig that night at a Bar. She has long Dark Brown hair with Blonde & Red streaks. Her eyes were also brown & her skin was very tan. She wore a simple black knee-length skirt with a long sleeve Dark Blue shirt. she was finishing up buttoning the back of the shirt, when she looked over to a picture of her & what looked to be her mother. They looked like exact replicas of each other, just the way she remembered it. Things were peaceful, until her Father came in.

"Alexandra!" He bellowed.

"Yes Father?" she replied as a Man burst though her doors. "What is it?"

"Are you playing at _another_ Club tonight?" he asked, his face turning red with anger. Alexandra set down her brush on her vanity & looked up to her Father.

"Yeah." she said. "Why do you ask?" she turned back around to face the mirror. "Are you actually going to go see me this time?"

"I've told you I don't like that you do this. There are Creepo's out there & you know it." he said, now calming down.

"I think you are just afraid that I might actually make something out of myself." she said.

"That is not it & you know it Alexandra."

"I'm leaving now. If your not going to see me, fine. So be it." she said, grabbing a ponytail holder & her shoes. "I'll be back later." she said. As she walked out of the room, her father couldn't do anything to stop her.

"She's just like you now." he said to the photo of Alexandra & her Mother. "Just like you."

_My dreams will once again not go well..._

"Of all days... It had to rain today." Alexandra said to herself as she ran though the rain. "I shoulda brought an umbrella." She thought. As she ran, she looked off into the distance. Up to a hill her Mother & her would always go to when she was young. She remembered the flowers that would always bloom there & when she would sing whenever the wind picked up. They had there own 'Secret House' there where her Mother kept a keyboard. Alexandra would always beg her Mother to play it until she did. Alexandra never heard anyone play Piano like her Mother could. Alexandra was so lost in thought that she bumped right into the person in front of her. "Oomph." she said. "I am sorry sir." she said. As she looked up, she saw a man almost five inches taller then her. He had spikey blonde hair & Ocean blue eyes. Alexandra thought her was very handsome.

"It's ok." he said. "Just, keep your eyes ahead of you." he said to her. Alexandra stood there in amazement this person was actually talking to her, and not upset with her. Normally, everyone was yelling at her for one reason or other.

"I will. Thanks." she said. The blonde smiled at her & turned to walk away. She stood there in the rain under a streetsign, not believeing what had just happened. Alexandra sighed & skipped happilly to the Club she was to sing at. That night, I think her smile brightened up the rainyness of it all.

_If I let me emotions free..._

Alexandra finally arrived at the Club. The lights outside read "Seventh Heaven".

"This is the place." she said to herself. "Now I have to find the person named 'Cloud'." she thought. **(A/N: I just had to do this.)** She was about to walk inside when a large Black Man blocked her path. Alexandra gulped in fear of him. He was much taller than her. "Ummm..." she said.

"I'm sorry. No one under the age of 18 is allowed in here." he said. Alexandra's eyes widened. She had never been more insulted. She _was_ 18, going on 19 soon.

"But I am..."

"HERE!" Someone called. The Black Man & Alexandra both turned to see the same man that Alexandra had ran into earlier. "It's ok Barret, she's good." he called. Alexandra looked up to the Black man, who was now smiling at her.

"Sorry I scared you." he said.

"It's ok." I replied.

"You sure picked a good one tonight, Cloud." he said. Cloud walked up beside Alexandra & put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get any idea's Barret. She's just the musical act for tonight." Cloud said. After a while of talking between the two, Cloud spoke to Alexandra. "You ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said. And, with that, they walked into the Club, both about to be suprised of what they saw there.

_You can't blame my emotion..._


	3. Chaptire Two: The Many Truth's of a Lie

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Vincent or any of the Advent Children Charecters. I do not own any of the songs I will use in here (Which will be mentioned later on) I do, however own Alexandra & an empty box of Pocky. I have never played FFVII, so please bear with me.

* * *

**_Chaptire Preview:_** Tifa's true plans for Vincent are revealed

* * *

**_Song:_** Living Inside the Shell by Steve Conte & Shanti Snyder

* * *

Chaptire Two: The Many Truth's of a Lie

When the two had arrived in the Club, they surely attracted a lot of attention. An 18 year old girl with a 25 year old guy? Who wouldn't be a little creeped out by that? Alexandra seemed surprised to see just how many people knew Cloud. Everywhere she walked with him, people shouted his name to say 'hi.' Alexandra wasn't use to so many peoples noticing just one person. She looked up to see that Cloud didn't seem to mind it. She admired his confidence & pride; something she never had. All she had was her singing and that was it. It was all she needed; all she wanted.

_Outer & inner harmony..._

Alexandra had been dropped off by Cloud in the back dressing room. He informed her she would be on in 15 minutes. She was soaked to the bone because of the rain, but it didn't worry her. She was more concered about how her voice was, not the way she looked. She took some deep breaths & talked to herself.

"You can do this. Just do what you always do. You can do it." Alexandra said.

_All I need to make of this reality, it's inside..._

Meanwhile, Cloud was walking around trying to find Tifa. He finally found her handing out drinks at the bar. He walked up to it & talked to her.

"She's here. I gave her 15 minutes. You think thats enough?" he asked her.

"It should be." Tifa said, handing a drink to a man. After she did, she looked to Cloud. "There's something I need to show you Cloud." she said. Cloud was a bit shocked that Tifa was saying this. She wasn't the type to keep secrets from people. **(A/N: Is she?)** She crawled out from under the Bar & forced cloud to follow her to the back. She opened the back door, just to see Vincent there; right where she left him. Cloud's eyes widened.

"Vi--Vince?" he said. "Is it--- Is it really you?" he asked. Vincent looked to Cloud with his annoyed eyes. Cloud smiled. "It is you!"

"I asked him to come to play for the new singer." Tifa explained. Cloud looked at her, then back at Vincent. "Unfortunately, he is being as stubborn as ever, so I need you to do it Cloud."

"Ok. But, did you have to bring me out to see Vincent to tell me this?" Cloud asked.

"Well, I thought it'd be a little weird if I just came out & asked you since we normally don't need a Pianist for our singers." Tifa explained.

"Good point." Cloud said. He looked back to Vincent who looked upset that Tifa had asked him to play for the new girl. "What's wrong buddy?" he asked. Vincent looked back to Cloud with his cold stare. "Oh. Got it." he said.

"Anyways, get in there. She should be starting soon." And with that, Cloud left Tifa & Vincent alone. "I thought I was going to help you. Tifa said to Vincent.

_I see inside..._

"I already told you I can't anymore; not after waht happened." Vincent told her.

"What happened is in the past. You can't quit something like that just because of a little incident." she said. Even though Vincent hated to admit it, she was right. But, if he knew that, why did he keep holding back? "C'mon." Tifa said. "I want you to at least hear this girl. I've heard she's really good. Give her a chance." Tifa waited for Vincent in the doorway. After waiting for a few mintues, Vincent followed her inside, a satisfied look on Tifa's face. Tifa hoped if her first plan didn't work, the second one would. She would later find out just how well it did.

_And from depth within show the balence..._


	4. Chaptire Three: A Song & Voice of Perfec

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Vincent or any of the Advent Children Charecters. I do not own any of the songs I will use in here (Which will be mentioned later on) I do, however own Alexandra & an empty box of Pocky. I have never played FFVII, so please bear with me.

* * *

**_Chaptire Preview:_** Alexandra preforms a song that Vincent likes.

* * *

**_Song:_** If I Can Be With You by Shunichi Myamoto & Kremlin Dusk by Utada Hikaru

* * *

Chaptire Three: A Song & Voice of Perfection

Alexandra fiddled with her hands nervously as she waited to go on-stage. For all her worrying about how she would look coming out of the rain, she pulled together pretty well. Her hair rested on her shoulders in a messy, wet braid & shined with her many colors that resided in her hair. She wore long black plants that flared at the end & a Long sleeved white shirt that buttoned in the back & had a red ribbon the tied under her breast & reached to her waist. Although she didn't admit to herself, she was indeed a beautiful girl. When Tifa had called her name, and the crowd clapped as she came onstage, they realized it to.

_Is it or is it a natural conception...?_

Alexandra walked to center strange & lowered the microphone to her height. Cloud took a seat at the piano. Tifa had cleared the stage & was now standing by Vincent. Alexandra knew that when Tifa had called her name, she had to be prepared for anything. Such was the way of a musician. Some people will like your singing; and others won't. Alexandra looked & the many people & wondered how many would like her.

"Umm... Hi." she said, shaking nervously. "M.. My song tonight is called 'If I Can Be With You.'. I hope you like it." she said. She readjusted herself & then nodded at Cloud. Cloud played a loud cord. Then it was followed by a fast-going line after it. Alexandra had noticed he was a talented Pianist, but not as good as her Mother. He finally played the final note before she came in. Alexandra took a deep breath & hoped for the best.

_Is it always the same...?_

Meanwhile, in the crowd, Vincent stood next to Tifa, watching the girl. He wondered if Tifa was right in saying that this girl was good. It had been a long time since Vincent heard a talented singer other than his long forgotten friend. When he heard her sing, he was in awe. A tiny girl with a soft, yet strong powerful voice. It was unlike anything he had heard. Her lyrics were sad, even though she seemed full of joy.

_I wanted to see you but I couldn't. So I just gazed into the sky. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't & the wind stopped. So much, I love you so much; but my feelings aren't reflected in your eyes._

_You're smiling at me without knowing my feelings at all. I can't smile back with the face of a friend._

_I want you to know my heartending sorrow. I can't continue hiding my feelings like this because it's so painful._

Everyone around her was silent, not wanting to miss a word of her story of a song. Vincent was extremely interested in her song. Tifa looked over to her friend, the sense of comfort in his eyes staring at the young singer & smiled.

"Well, it's a start." she thought to herself as she turned back to listen to more of her song.

_Because I couldn't say it & I was lonely, I kept it all inside me. If I tell you, I won't be able to be with you anymore._

_If I didn't meet you, I wouldn't have to experience this. If I could hate you, I wouldn't have had this much pain._

_Standing alone in the rain with no shelter. I'm waiting for the burning fire in my heart to go out._

Alexandra never let her mind wonder as she sang. **(A/N: I have to do this also when I sing. If my mind wonders, I get lost completely.) **She had to think of nothing but the song she was singing. But, her mind couldn't help but wonder to a certain person in the crowd. It wasn't her Father, as she hoped it would. It wasn't her Sister, which she also hoped it would. No. It was a man she had never seen before. He wore a long red cloak & had Dark Dark Black hair. Why her mind wondered to him, she didn't know. She had fixed her eyes on him when she had began singing, and had never looked away. There was something about him the was calming, and that's what kept her on track until the end.

_Before I noticed, the rain had already stopped. I feel a little warmth in my closed hand. I'll take being your friend if I can be with you._

Her final note was done, the final note on Piano, also finished. She exhaled a bit from the long note. Everything was silent for a bit, then it changed drastically. A huge cheer that surpassed all others. Alexandra smiled.

"Thank You... Thank you very much." she said as the cheering continued. Right then, she felt a happiness she hadn't felt in a while. Little did she know, it wouldn't last long.

_I'm just trying to remember..._

Tifa, who was clapping with everyone else, looked to her side at Vincent. What she saw was surprising. Vincent, clapping for this girl. She laughed a little.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, nothing." she said, still laughing a bit. "I just can't remember the last time you were actually pleased with a preformence." she said, a happy smile on her face. Vincent looked shocked at her. "So, you thought she was good, huh?" she asked him. Vincent looked back up to Alexandra & chuckled.

"Yeah. She was good." he said, serenity inside his voice. Tifa smiled again to herself.

"Maybe..." she thought. "This is more of a start then I thought."

_Will you play it again...?_


End file.
